Rumbo a Nunca Jamás
by Elein88
Summary: A bordo del Jolly Roger, Hook se ve azotado por sus recuerdos. La judía mágica está de nuevo en su mano, otorgándole de nuevo la opción de escapar. ¿Pero para qué hacerlo? ¿Para qué seguir huyendo si ya no le queda nada por lo que luchar?. Oneshot del 2x22. Season Finale.


Llevo meses enamorada de Hook, pero este último capítulo me ha hecho ver su lado más humano, frágil, herido, abandonado por todo lo que ha querido, y me ha hecho enamorarme de nuevo de este personaje que ha sufrido tanto.

Este es mi homenaje. Espero que os guste :)

No olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios ^^. Si os gusta igual me animo a escribir una historia más larga basada en las aventuras de este peculiar grupo que va a adentrarse en el País de Nunca Jamás. (Algo habrá que hacer para soportar la larga espera hasta la 3º temporada XDD)

* * *

Allí estaba él, a bordo del Jolly Roger, su más viejo y leal compañero, el que siempre le había acompañado en sus innumerables aventuras, el que nunca le había fallado, el único que le amparaba en sus noches de soledad y desesperación, el único que le escuchaba sollozar bajo la inmensidad de la luna y las estrellas, consumido por su desesperanzado porvenir.

Sostenía aquella judía mágica mientras observaba el horizonte y se perdía entre sus recuerdos.

Recordó cómo había visto su corazón aplastarse hasta convertirse en cenizas, cómo había sostenido su cuerpo en su último aliento mientras ella le declaraba amor verdadero. El dolor volvió a su pecho, haciendo sangrar las heridas que nunca se cerrarían.

El dolor y la venganza lo habían absorbido por completo desde aquel fatídico día. Todo el amor que una vez sintió por Milah quedó enterrado en algún lugar profundo de su corazón. A partir de ese día su corazón sólo latía empujado por la obsesión de vengarse de aquel ser que se lo había arrebatado _todo_.

_El Oscuro._

Había viajado entre los mundos sólo para conseguir su venganza. Había abandonado y traicionado a todo el mundo por aquella obsesión que le consumía por dentro, otorgándole un sufrimiento más intenso del que podía soportar.

Pero no siempre había sido así.

Con una molesta e incesante presión en el pecho, recordó aquella noche en la que rescató a aquel niño de morir ahogado entre las traicioneras aguas del mar. Lo rescató para conseguir algo a cambio, tenía el presentimiento de que aquel niño era más valioso que cualquier tesoro que fuera capaz de encontrar. El destino le sonrió aquella vez, pues el niño al que había rescatado era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del ser al que había jurado asesinar con sus propias manos. La marioneta perfecta para manipularle, el punto débil de aquel ser maligno.

Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba junto a él despertaba en su interior mayor cariño hacia aquel débil niño que había sufrido tanto. El dolor por la pérdida de su amada empezó a hacerse más soportable, ahora otra sensación ocupaba su corazón. _Él_ era todo lo que le quedaba de _ella_. Pensó que podría cuidar de Baelfire como si fuera su propio hijo, pues siempre había deseado que así fuera. Pensó en olvidar aquella obsesiva idea de la venganza y empezar de nuevo, juntos, como una familia, la familia que siempre deseó tener.

Una vez más, el antojo del destino volvía a burlarse de él con su cruel sonrisa, arrebatándole lo poco que de verdad le importaba. El día que sus secretos se desvelaron gracias a aquel retrato que guardaba con cariño, el día que Baelfire descubrió que él era el pirata que le había robado a su madre, volvió a sentir que su corazón se hacía pedazos de nuevo. Intentó explicárselo todo, le rogó que se quedara junto a él, pero Baelfire desconfiaba de todos los hombres que habían intentado retenerle bajo el título de padre. Venganza, poder, ¿qué más daba? siempre había un oscuro deseo por encima de él, a nadie le importaba realmente, siempre se había sentido utilizado, nadie le había querido de verdad. Por ello Bae le dedicó aquellas duras palabras a Hook, el pirata que le había protegido de la sombra que lo buscaba, el pirata al que había empezado a querer y a considerar, casi, como un padre.

El dolor de ser rechazado por aquel niño despertó el odio que había empezado a disiparse en su interior. La venganza era un sentimiento vacío, pero era menos doloroso que reconocer la verdad. Estaba solo y siempre lo estaría, nadie volvería a amarle jamás.

"Tu corazón está podrido"

Recordó las palabras de Bella con una sonrisa amarga mientras sentía el viento azotándole la cara. Tal vez fuera cierto. Tal vez la muerte de Milah se había llevado consigo algo más que un desgarrador recuerdo. Un agujero en el pecho que nunca se volvería a cerrar. Tal vez su corazón fuera incapaz de volver a ser el mismo, consumido por el odio y las tinieblas.

Una lágrima resbaló tímidamente por su mejilla, rociando su rostro con el dolor que su corazón se empeñaba en ocultar.

Si su corazón estaba realmente podrido. ¿Por qué seguía doliendo tanto? ¿Por qué aquellas cicatrices no le abandonaban? ¿Qué más podía hacer para liberarse de todo aquello?

Desde luego la venganza no había sido la solución. Durante los breves instantes en los que pensó que por fin había matado a Rumpelstiltskin, su corazón no había sanado. Incluso se había sentido peor, se había sentido vacío, a la deriva, sin rumbo, sin objetivo, sin ninguna feliz recompensa esperando al final del largo y amargo camino que había recorrido.

Tal vez ese fuera el problema. Había recorrido el camino equivocado.

Apretó la judía con su mano mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el gélido metal de su garfio.

Era hora de cambiar de rumbo. De enfrentarse a todas sus malas decisiones y hacer lo correcto por una vez.

La hora de la venganza había terminado. Aquello no le devolvería lo que había perdido, pero tal vez había una forma de recuperar algo parecido.

Iba a saltar del barco, iba e empezar a correr hacia Storybrooke para detener su destrucción, aunque aquella acción le costara la vida. En ese momento sintió una delicada mano sobre su espalda, dándole un pequeño impulso de vitalidad. Su aroma le embriagó. Estaba seguro de que si se giraba podría ver aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado. Su melodiosa voz le acarició los oídos y estremeció a su corazón.

"Ve con ellos. Ya es hora de que te perdones a ti mismo"

El espíritu de Milah le estaba dando un mensaje de alivio. Su corazón golpeó violentamente su pecho. Había vuelto a sentir algo, una calidez olvidada, una felicidad que jamás creyó volver a sentir.

"Siempre has estado a mi lado, ¿verdad?" Se dijo a sí mismo como si ella pudiera escucharle. Fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas de felicidad que se escaparon sin obstáculos de sus ojos, limpiando su largo y pesado sufrimiento. Su propia alma estaba llorando, por fin podía expiar aquella culpa que no le había abandonado desde que la vida de su amada se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

El peso que estaba aplastando su pecho empezó a hacerse más ligero. Se permitió cerrar los ojos un instante para verla con total claridad. Le pareció sentir un ligero cosquilleo en los labios, como si su espíritu le hubiera robado un beso, su _último_ beso.

Volvió a abrir los ojos de nuevo, no tenía tiempo que perder, todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban en peligro y él tenía la clave para ayudarlos.

Cuando vio a todos correr hacia el muelle se cruzó en su camino para ofrecerles la resplandeciente judía que necesitaban. Escuchó en silencio las novedades. El peligro del detonador había desaparecido pero había ocurrido algo peor. Ahora que la misión había cambiado, debían hacer un largo viaje para rescatar a Henry, el hijo de Emma y Baelfire. Se lo _debía_, por no haber sido capaz de protegerle en el País de Nunca Jamás, por haber dejado que el odio se apoderara de su orgullo. Ahora debía rescatar a su único hijo. Debía hacerlo por Milah, por Bae y por supuesto, por Emma.

"Os ofrezco mi barco y mis servicios" Les dijo esperando que aceptaran su generosidad, pues por una vez sus intenciones era sinceras.

Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret, David y Rumpelstiltskin subieron a su barco. El Oscuro le sonrió desafiante, le preguntó si seguía deseando vengarse, pero ese amargo deseo ya había desaparecido de su corazón.

Lanzaron la judía al fondo del mar. Un turbulento torbellino azotó las aguas, preparando la entrada hacia un nuevo mundo. Hook dirigió el timón hacia aquel agujero negro que pretendía engullirlos.

Era hora de volver allí, pero ahora el motivo era completamente diferente. Esta vez no le esperaba la venganza, sino la salvación. Esta vez el odio no le consumía por dentro, sino la esperanza. Esta vez no se encontraba solo, sino acompañado de gente que lucharía hasta su último aliento para proteger aquello que más quería.

Y así se sumergió de nuevo en aquellas oscuras aguas, hacia su destino.

Rumbo a _Nunca Jamás_.


End file.
